


Gabriel's Life

by Larrklopp



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amara is cool, Angel Wings, Fluff and Angst, Gen, God is a good dad, Grace Sharing, Older Sibling Lucifer, Older Sibling Michael, Older Sibling Raphael, Self-Hatred and Depression in later chapters, archangels share grace
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-06-08 18:08:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6867901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larrklopp/pseuds/Larrklopp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story that goes over the timeline of Gabriel's life. has other POV's but the main focus is on Gabriel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

Gabriel could still remember in perfect detail of when God created the angels. He wasn’t there for Mikey, Luci, or Raphy, but he remembers opening his eyes and feeling overwhelmed with the amount of love that was being directed at him. Looking up and seeing their wings curled in an arch above him with the bright white of Lucifer’s, the gold of Michael’s, and the light gray of Raphael’s all intertwined. Hearing the chorus of “Hello Brother, we’re your family!” and knowing that he truly belonged with them. Then having hands help him up and finally being able to sweep his own copper wings forward to join the rest of his brothers where he fit in perfectly. After getting used to his new body, he remembers being swept into a group hug and feeling a fierce feeling of love for these beings that make up his family. Soon after his brothers were letting go of him and pushing him towards another being that radiated safety and a feeling of home.  
  
“Gabriel, my son, it’s so good to see you.” Without being consciously aware of what he was doing, Gabriel knelt, head bowed, and laid his wings out so that they were completely spread out over the ground. “Oh, my son, you don’t need to do that, I love you so much.” The figure had moved forward while saying this, and promptly helped Gabriel up just to pull him into another hug.  
  
“Father?”  
  
“Yes, I’m with you now, you’ll never be alone again.” With that God released him, and with a laugh motioned for him to join the rest of his brethren. “Looks like your brother’s want to meet their new family member a little more, go have fun!” Gabriel then turned and was met with a flurry of wings that all belonged to his brother’s who were grinning excitedly.  
  
“Come on brother, let’s go!” After a quick wing brush Lucifer took off closely followed by Raphael who was laughing happily.  
  
“Here let me show you, you’ll pick it up pretty quickly once you’re in the air.” Michael then moved over to the side so he could show Gabriel the best way to use his wings to the best extent. Looking up Gabriel could see Luci and Raphy flying circles around each other waiting for him and Mikey. “You’ve got this little brother, and if you ever don’t feel comfortable, we’ll be here to catch you. We believe in you.” With a shared grin and a whoop of joy Gabriel ran forward a couple steps and then pushed downwards with all six of his wings at once. The next thing he knows is he’s at least ten feet up in the air and rising steadily. This is the greatest thing he’s ever experienced! Looking over his shoulder he can see Mikey right behind him ready to catch him if he needs too.  
  
“Hey little bro, you’ve finally made it! We were getting worried!” Lucifer taunted with a smile.  
  
“Oh, whatever Luci, it took you days before you were finally able to fly! You kept crashing into trees!” Michael chimed in before darting behind Raphael to hide from the other archangel.  
  
“Why you- Get back here you coward!” Lucifer flew right behind Mikey and they kept flying circles around Raphy until finally he smacked both of them with a gray wing.  
  
“You both are idiots, now get it together. You’re the oldest things in existence other than Father and you are fighting like fledglings!” Raphael looked really proud of his reprimand until he realized that they had both gotten really quiet. Looking at them Gabriel realized that they were plotting something, and he wanted this to be more even. Quietly flying above the three he turned and shot himself at Lucifer. Right before Lucifer was about to tickle Raphy he had the sense of danger, but looking around he couldn’t see anything. Oh wait, where was Gabriel? He had lost track of the littlest archangel, and Gabriel was going to make sure he never made that mistake again. Barreling into Lucifer he laughed and yelled for Raphy to fly. Unfortunately both he and Raphael misjudged the strength of the two elder archangels and despite how hard they struggled, their older brother’s weren’t letting go. Using their grace, Lucifer and Michael tickled the two younger one’s. Eventually they all started laughing so much they all sank down to the ground.  
  
Sensing their Father’s appearance, the four archangels scrambled to their feet trying to look presentable and not like they had just fought the first tickle war in heaven.  
  
“I have someone I want you guys to meet, this is your aunt Amara.” A woman stepped up next to her brother, and smiled down at the archangels. Kneeling so she was on their level, she opened her arms for a hug which was met with roars of approval and four bodies with wings slamming into her. Laughing with them, she stood up making sure that they were all carefully held. Passing Lucifer and Gabriel to God, she held Raphael and Michael and slowly walked with God until the four young ones fell asleep. Looking at her brother, she smiled at the cute sight of Lucifer and Gabriel cuddling together.  
  
“I think these little ones were a lot tired then they realized. Want to put them to bed?” She asked fondly knowing her brother was completely smitten by his kids. With a thought God made a patch of grass that was the softest thing Amara had ever felt. Kneeling down she softly laid Raphael and Michael down so that they were still holding each other. God did the same with Gabriel and Lucifer, but when he put them down all of the archangels snuggled together and tangled their wings so that they were all touching each other. Smiling softly at them, God turned to Amara and they disappeared to talk about how the universe was going to be made.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The timing is a bit weird in this chapter just an fyi. It should make sense, but if anything doesn't don't hesitate to tell me! Love you all!

  
It was a couple hundred years later when God said he wanted to create a new play area for the archangels. He called it the Earth and wanted each archangel to help him. They were honored by his request and immediately started brainstorming. Each archangel wasn’t sure what they wanted, but as soon as God created the barren planet they flew off too see where their imaginations took them.  
  
Lucifer flew to the south where the ground was especially rocky. Focusing his grace, he opened his wings and pushed. Opening his eyes he saw that he had created white things that were floating down gently. Looking at them, he could see that they were the same color as his wings which made him really happy. Reaching up he touched one only too yank his hand away and start whimpering. It was the coldest thing he had ever felt, and he didn’t like it at all. With a flash he felt his aunt appear in front of him. With another sniff he launched himself into Amara’s arms.  
  
“I-It’s really cold auntie, I don’t like it!” With a comforting shush Amara reached out and touched a snowflake. It WAS cold, but she could tell that once Lucifer calmed down he would want to play with it some more. With a smile she turned him around and showed him that by moving his wings and grace he could make shapes with his new creation. Laughing, Lucifer climbed out of her arms and ran off to create more snow. She smiled at him then went to see what the other archangels had come up with.  
  
She appeared next to Michael who took a startled step backward. Then with a grin, he showed off his new creation. He really liked trees, so he had decided to create a whole bunch of them. Even though he had the biggest pairs of wings, he loved to fold them down and just run on the ground. Now however, he could swing from the trees and it was the greatest thing he had ever experienced. Showing off to his aunt was really fun because with her around he could also use wings to go faster. Laughing he swung around her when suddenly his grace lit up with pain. With a gasp he fell into Amara’s arms who caught him as he was falling. She frowned at the sky in concentration then took him to a snowy place where he saw Lucifer laying on the ground curled in a ball. Summoning his strength, he quickly flew over to him and helped him to stand up so that Amara could cradle them again.  
  
She hurriedly picked them both up and appeared on a another plain, except this time there was just ground and nothing else. She could feel the two little struggling to get to their brothers, so she let them go and went to talk to God.  
  
Raphael flew to the west where he stood in a big plain surrounded by big rocks at the very edge. Concentrating on the way his grace moved, he opened his eyes to see that he was now standing in a field of grass that moved in time with his grace. With a shout of joy he leaped to the sky and flew right above the grass watching how his shadow rippled across the stalks. Flying up he could see that his field was a bit lonely so he created a couple trees to go around it. He loved it, but it still wasn’t enough. Looking at the big rocks, he narrowed his eyes and thought about what he really wanted. After a couple seconds he made an upwards motion and watched with glee when all the rocks shifted up so that they were as high as him. Once the rocks were as high as he wanted, he made the tips into points just to make it more fun to fly around them. He then flew to the top of one where he could see pretty much everything. It was amazing!  
  
Suddenly he felt a presence right next to him. Looking over he saw his Father sitting there. With a grin he made his way so that he could wrap his wings around Him to say hi.  
  
“Do you like it Dad? I thought it’d be fun to create a place where we could practice our flying better.” Raphael said quietly.  
  
“Of course I love it son, I love everything my children create.” God reassured him. “Now go, I want to see you use those wings!” With another smile, Raphael jumped off and and spreading his wings powerfully, he shot over his grass and then straight up the side of another mountain. Looking over, he could see God still sitting on his mountain laughing at his son’s antics. Flying over again, he landed next to him so that he could take a break and look over the Earth with his dad.  
  
Suddenly Raphael felt his grace flare up with pain. It seemed to be coming from the north, but he couldn’t be sure. Turning to his dad, he felt God pick him up and then teleported with him to where he felt the pain. Once they got there, Raphael forced himself out of his dad’s arms so he could fly straight over to where he could see Gabriel lying on the ground. He immediately put his hand on Gabriel’s chest where it just felt right. Pushing at his grace, he let it go where it headed straight into Gabriel causing him to light up as Raphael healed him. He felt other wings surround him and looking up he saw Michael and Lucifer kneeling with him helping to support Gabriel. With another gasp, Gabriel finally opened his eyes and was able to sit up with the help of the other archangels.  
  
“I-I was just creating my own thing and It hurt me!” Gabriel started explaining with a sob.  
  
“What was it son?” The other archangels jumped, they had forgotten about their Father.  
  
“I-I don’t know, it was big and scaly!” Michael pulled him into a hug with Raphael and Lucifer wrapping their wings around them. They were all mingling grace’s so that they could help the others calm down and to make sure that they were all ok.  
  
With another look to make sure that his son’s would be ok, God walked over to where his sister was standing and watching.  
  
“Do you know what happened? I was with Raphael when I felt Gabriel.” God asked concernedly.  
  
“No idea, I was with Michael and went to get Lucifer once I realized. Do you know why it affected all of them?’ She asked concernedly.  
  
“Their graces must all be intertwined so tightly that they feel what the others feel. I had no idea this would happen. Can you check out what attacked Gabriel while I make sure they’re okay?” God asked tightly, wanting to go but needing to check on his sons.  
  
“Sure, I’ll send for you if it’s anything you need to see, otherwise it won’t see the light of day again.” Amara said threateningly. God knew she wasn’t kidding, and felt a grim satisfaction at the thought. With a flash he saw his sister disappear and hurried to hug all his kids and make sure they were okay. He had just gotten them to all calm down when he felt Amara appear behind him. Turning his head he could see that she looked a little ruffled… and scared? Why would she be scared, she was the most powerful thing in the universe, right next to him. Standing up he walked a couple steps away from the boys so he could talk to her.  
  
“I don’t know if Gabriel created them, or if we didn’t notice them but there are monsters in the ocean he created. They are powerful brother, it might take all six of us to put them somewhere. They will eventually get out of the ocean, and we can’t take that chance.” Amara knew he didn’t want to hear this, but she had to make him realize the danger they were in. She didn’t want to take her nephews into danger any time soon, but she knew they needed them.  
  
“Are you absolutely sure we have to bring them with us?” God asked pleadingly.  
  
“Yes, we’ve already wasted too much time, they are so strong already…” Amara trailed off nervously.  
  
“Ok, I-I’ll tell the boys…” God sighed, then turned around to tell his boys that they were about to get into one of the biggest and hardest fights of their lives.


End file.
